


First Night of Our Lives

by radkoko



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU/Canon agnostic, First Dance, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: The music started soft at first, growing louder at the same time Iruka reached out for Kakashi’s hand and lead them to the empty dance floor.Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka’s waist as they danced to the melody, not sure, and not caring, which one of them was leading.





	First Night of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Firsts

The music started soft at first, growing louder at the same time Iruka reached out for Kakashi’s hand and lead them to the empty dance floor.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka’s waist as they danced to the melody, not sure, and not caring, which one of them was leading.

They were the only couple on the dance floor, and although a hundred people or more watched on, it felt as if they were dancing all alone. Dancing up under the stars that shone in the sky above them.

Their dance continued through the song until it was no longer playing, and would have continued if it hadn’t been for the applause which caught their attention and left them both with a blush high on their cheeks.

As the next song swelled to life, a dozen other couples joined them on the dance floor.

“So…” Kakashi was the first to speak, “how does it feel?” he asked in a whisper.

Iruka cocked his head, “What?”

“Being my husband?” Kakashi questioned in his ear.

Iruka couldn’t hold back the smile that blossomed on his face. “Well, how does it feel to be mine?” he asked in exchange.

“It’s impossible to describe,” Kakashi started, “I feel as if nothing has changed, and yet somehow, so has everything. Honestly, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Iruka bit his lip trying to stop himself from smiling. It was beginning to hurt.

“I think I feel the exact same.”

“That’s not fair…” Kakashi teased, hot breath against Iruka’s ear.

Iruka shivered, “You’re the one not playing fair,” he pouted. Now he was trying to count the seconds before they could leave to start their honeymoon, but there were still too many people celebrating.

Kakashi smiled against Iruka’s cheek before pressing a kiss against it. A small apology, Iruka figured, as they both wished it was appropriate to kiss more on the dance floor.

As the song ended, each were pulled away from each other by their found families. Iruka by Naruto and Kakashi had Kurenai and a small Mirai at his side. They’d planned a bit of a family dance in tribute and in place of the standard Mother-Son dance, since both of their mothers were no longer living.

Naruto had returned the favor from his own wedding by standing in for Iruka’s family, just as Iruka had stood in for his.

The wedding continued into the evening as people took their fill of food and activities. Iruka and Kakashi were pulled all over the place as people bestowed blessings for a long and happy marriage.

As the night rounded to an end they capped off the evening, pretty much as they had started it, being that last couple on the dance floor to finish with one last song.

“I love you… my husband,” Iruka said.

“I love you too,” Kakashi replied, the smile evident in his eyes.

It was a perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
